College life
by foreva88
Summary: Rory Gilmore is starting college and waiting for her journey to begin.  Fortunately, there'll be a man at her side. Rogan.
1. Aussie

"Mom!" yelled Rory.

"What?! What ? what? Who's dead? Who died? What's going on here??" yelled Lorelai. She hated when people woke her up.

"Mom!! Why aren't you awake?!"

"I'm not awake because I'm sleeping! Do you not see me?? Laying in bed? Trying to sleep, until a very loud , soon to be dead daughter of mine WOKE ME UP!"

"Mom! Did you forget what day today is?"

"Yes, the day my daughter died!"

"Mom! Yale? Ring a bell?"

"Rory!! You can show up at Yale anytime you want as long as it's before 12 midnight! And guess what?! It's not 12 midnight! It's 10 o'clock in the morning!"

"But mom!"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore! I slept at three am last night because my daughter wanted one last movie marathon before she went to college! So, as a fabulous mother, I made sure that happened. Now, all I want is a few more hours of sleep!" with that Lorelai pulled her blankets over her,

"Fine, I'll go without you!"

Lorelai answered with a simple 'whatever' and fell back asleep.

_two hours later _

Lorelai finally woke up, took a shower, and got dressed. She walked down the stairs and saw Rory curled up on the couch sleeping.

"Rory…rory.." said Lorelai

"Mom?"

"Honestly. I wake up for you and what are you doing? Sleeping!" said Lorelai in a mocked tone.

Rory got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, something about coffee.

As Lorelai stood in the living room, she thought about all the fun things her and Rory did. Now her daughter was going to go to college and she would be all alone in this house. A tear rolled down her cheek. Her daughter was going to do the one thing she could never succeed in doing. Go to college. Her parents never knew that her dream was to go to college, be successful, and make them proud. However, now her daughter was making her proud and living the dream that both of them dreamt of for so many years. This is her daughter's time. 'I should be happy. And I am.' Lorelai thought.

"Mom!" called Rory, breaking all her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Come on let's go! I got everything into Luke's truck."

"Alright I'll be right there."

In the car, Rory kept talking on and on about what she had to do and what needed to be done in a certain amount of time. As for Lorelai, she kept her mind on the road, and nodded every now and then to keep Rory satisfied.

Finally, they reached Yale. After unpacking everything and getting Rory's room the way she wanted it, Lorelai left.

"Excuse me?" said a pretty girl, standing in the doorway. "I'm Stephanie, you must be Lorelai."

"Yes that's me! But I'm known as Rory, because my mom's name is also Lorelai, and with one person named Rory, it's less confusing." Said Rory.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm your roommate. "

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm so happy. I was so scared that I'd be stuck with a roommate who was a drug addict, or a maniac."

"How do you know I'm not a drug addict?" asked Rory, in a playful tone.

"You're not are you?" asked Steph. Clearly a little scared.

Rory laughed. "No of course not."

"Oh good!"

"Listen I'm heading towards the Yale Daily News, to see if I can get a position on the paper. Want to come with?"

"Nah! I'm not a writer. I'll stay here and get unpacked."

"Okay! Bye Steph."

"Bye!"

Rory left her room and spotted a coffee stand.

"Hi! Umm, (looking for the person's nametag) John, can I have a large coffee?"

"Sure, that'll be $3.50."

Rory handed him the money and walked again towards the YDN. While walking, a tall man bumped into her spilling her coffee on the floor.

"Oh sorry love." said an Aussie.

"No problem, I didn't see where I was going." said Rory.

"I'm Finn. Let me buy you another coffee."

"Oh no, I was half way done anyways. But could you do me a favor and tell me where the YDN is. I'm a little lost."

"Certainly love. Just keep going straight and you'll see a room with mad people in there."

Rory laughed. "Thanks Finn. I'm Rory by the way. Well I'll see you."

"Bye love."

Finally Rory reached the YDN, Finn was right, there were so many people running around that they did look like maniacs.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the editor." said Rory to one of the passing people.

"He's right over there."

"Thanks."

"Hello, I'm Rory." as she approached the editor.

"Hi." said the editor shortly.

"I was wondering if there was a position available for the paper. I'd really like to be on the staff."

"Hmm, do you have any experience?"

"Oh yes! I was the editor at my highschool."

"Where'd you go?"

"Chilton."

"I see. They have a nice paper there. What's your name?"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, but I go by Rory."

"Well Ms. Gilmore, you just landed a job on the YDN. You start on Monday. I'm Doyle by the way. The editor of the great YDN."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. You wont be disappointed."

Rory left the room happily. Nothing could go wrong. That was what she thought, Little did she know, her past was about to come back and haunt her,

**A/N: Who do you think will be waiting for her???? Dean? Jess? Tristan? Hehe.. We'll see. Please review! Thank you! D**


	2. Dean

Rory opened the door of her dorm, looking for Steph to tell her the good news. She put away her jacket, and went into Steph's room.

"Steph? Steph you there? I have some exciting news."

"No she's not here, but I am. Why don't you tell me the exciting news instead." Said an oh so familiar voice.

Rory quickly snapped her head to the direction of where the voice came from.

"Dean?"

"Hey Rory. SO what's the exciting news?"

"How did you get in here?"

"Oh I have some ways." Said Dean with a smile that made Rory shiver.

"Get out! Get out right now! Or I'll call campus security!" yelled Rory shaking.

"No I don't think I will. I mean I think I have every right to visit my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Rory laughed. "I dumped you months ago you cheating bastard!"

This made Dean furious. He got up from his chair and grabbed Rory's hair pulling her toward him. "I wouldn't have cheated on you if you would have just done what I had asked."

"You asked me to have sex with you?" Rory laughed. "You demanded! Then you harassed me! Now please let go of me."

This seemed to make Dean more mad. " NO I don't think I will. Now that I have you, I'm going to really have you."

"Dean please." Cried Rory.

"Shut up!" said Dean and he slapped Rory across the room.

Rory felt blood and tears trickle down her cheek. As she saw Dean coming towards her she started to yell for help screaming and kicking.

Outside, Logan was passing by and heard a girl yelling a screaming. He looked for where it was coming from and came across Steph's dorm. He quickly barged in, thinking that something was wrong. He ran into Steph's room, only to not see Steph, but a girl and a boy charging at her.

"Help me please." Said Rory pleading at the guy that just walked in.

Seeing a man charging at the defenseless girl, Logan interfered by punching the man hard in the face.

"Mind your own business." Yelled Dean, trying to take a swing at Logan. However, Logan was too quick for him and punched Dean hard in the stomach instead. Dean was now on the floor in pain.

"I think you should leave this girl alone." Said Logan. Dean finally struggled to get up and left the dorm.

"Hey you okay?" asked Logan.

"Yes I think so. Thank you." Said Rory.

"No problem. What was that all about?" asked Logan.

Rory started to cry. "He was my ex boyfriend. He pressured me to have sex with me, so I dumped him. I never expected to see him ever again."

"Hey it's okay, he's gone." Logan helped her up.

At this moment Stephanie came barging in the room and saw Rory bleeding. "Oh my gosh ! What happened? Rory are you okay?"

After explaining what had happened, Logan and Stephanie helped Rory clean up.

"Okay, well I got a class. Rory if you want I can stay." said Steph

"No, don't worry about it I'll be fine." said Rory.

"Okay, I have my cell on, so call me if you need anything."

"Relax Steph , I'll be fine."

Stephanie left the dorm leaving Logan and Rory alone. As the door shut, sleep overcame Rory and she started to yawn.

"Tired?" asked Logan.

"Yeah, I guess I am." said Rory.

"Alright then let me get out of your way."

"Logan? I was wondering if you could stay with me until I fell asleep."

"Sure." smiled Logan.

Rory climbed into her bed , while Logan sat on a chair . "Lay with me." said Rory .

Logan got up and laid on her bed.

"Logan?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you." and with that Rory fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I'm sorry. It's summer and I'm getting lazy. If you haven't guessed from this chapter I hate Dean. I know it's kind of a large step for Logan to lay on Rory's bed, but just picture Logan on the edge of Rory's bed and Rory facing the opposite way. Review please**


	3. YDN

**A/N: Okay I'm really, really sorry, that I haven't updated in like a really long time! I'm sooo sorry.. I just got caught up with summer school and then the Harry Potter book came out (yes, I'm a potter fan). But all distractions are gone, so I should be updating pretty quickly now.. but no guarantees. Thank you to all my reviewers, it really means a lot to me. Enjoy!**

Logan woke up to an unfamiliar room. Wait he never woke up to a room that was not his. He looked around , until his eyes laid on a beautiful girl. Then all the previous happenings came flooding back to him. That jerk that hurt her, the way she looked so scared. If he ever found that guy, he would make sure that jerk paid the price.

As Logan continued to stare at Rory, he found himself thinking. When was the last time, he ever cared for a girl that he just met. Hell, when was the last time he ever cared for a girl in this way. The only two girls he ever truly cared for was Steph and his older sister, Honor.

Rory began to stir. She opened her eyes and felt the soreness on her whole body. She turned around to see two brown eyes staring back at her. 'Logan' she remembered, the guy who came into her room and saved her.

"Hey" said Logan. "You okay?"

"Mhm.." replied Rory. "What time is it?"

Logan quickly looked at his watch and replied, "It's 11."

"Oh my gosh!" Rory quickly got up from her bed and ran around her room.

"Whoah! What's wrong?" asked Logan.

"I have to get to the YDN. I start today! I was supposed to be there by 10!"

"Relax, chill. I'll go with you. I'll take care of it."

"No, you've done so much for me already."

"Don't worry about it. Come on let's go."

After Rory got dressed, they both ran across the campus toward the newsroom.

"You're late." replied Doyle. The second he saw Rory, he had every intention of firing her. However, when he saw the blonde boy that was with her, he quickly straightened up. "Mr. Huntzberger!"

Rory looked around quickly. She expected to see Mitchum Huntzberger behind her, but all she could see was Logan. Then it dawned on her. Logan is a Huntzberger!

"Hello Doyle." Said Logan. He realized that Rory had just found out who he really was. He smirked at her startled face.

"Is your dad here?" asked Doyle, looking around franticly.

"No, I just came in to escort Rory here. I was wondering if you could excuse her tardiness. She has just recovered from a traumatic experience." Said Logan.

"Oh of course." Said Doyle.

With a satisfied answer, Logan left the room with a quick 'bye' to Rory.

"You know Logan Huntzberger?" asked Doyle.

"Um apparently I do." Said Rory, still shaken up a bit.

Doyle was in awe for a few seconds, but quickly came back to his senses and gave Rory her assignment.

"So, you want this done by Friday?" asked Rory, making sure she got everything right.

"That is correct. If you fail to do so, you will be fired. Am I understood?"

"Yes. Of course." replied Rory.

"Now, this is your desk." said Doyle, pointing to it.

"Okay."

"It is expected of you to keep it organized and clean."

"Oh, of course."

"Well, that's about it. Do you have any questions?"

"Uh, no, not at all."

"Very well."

About two hours later, Rory walked out of the YDN, dire for some coffee. She spotted a coffee stand and quickly walked to it.

"Hey Bob."

"Hello Rory. The usual?"

"Yes, but make it in the largest cup you got."

"Tough day?" asked Bob, while making her coffee.

"You could say that again."

"What happened to your face?" asked Bob, suddenly noticing a bruise on Rory's forehead.

"Huh? Oh, I accidentally walked into a wall." said Rory jokingly.

"Ouch! That's a really big bruise."

"Yea." said Rory nervously.

"Well, here you go." handing Rory her large cup. "That'll be $3.50"

Rory quickly looked through her purse for her wallet.

"Don't worry about it love. I got it." said a very familiar Aussie.

"No, you don't have to pay for it." said Rory.

"I want to. This is to make up for spilling your coffee yesterday."

Rory laughed. "Okay."

When Finn, finished paying, they walked toward a bench and sat down.

"Love, what happened to your face?" asked Finn, seeing a bruise.

"Oh, I was clumsy and walked into a wall."

"I see. Wow, you just love bumping into stuff. First incredibly hot Aussie's, then walls."

Rory laughed. "Yup that's me."

"Hey Ace." Said Logan, as he walked towards her.

"Logan!" said Rory.

"Hey mate! How do you know this lovely Sheila?" asked Finn.

"We met yesterday," said Logan, not wanting to bring up the 'situation.'

"Yea, he was the one that saw me walk into the wall." said Rory, looking meaningfully at Logan.

Logan got the message. She didn't want anyone to know what really happened. "Yea, it was quite funny." said Logan.

"Well, I must get back to my dorm, to rest for the party tonight. Love, you should come it's at our dorm." said Finn.

"Oh I don't know," said Rory.

"You should come Ace," said Logan. He really wanted to hang out with her again.

"Well okay."

"Great!" said Finn, "Well, I'm off."

"So I'll see you tonight Ace."

"I guess so. What's with the nickname?" asked Rory. " Can't remember my name?" asked Rory jokingly.

"NO, I just heard a lot about you."

"What?"

"From your grandparents, Emily and Richard, they like to talk about you."

"Oh," said Rory with a blush.

"I got to get going. See you tonight Ace!" and with that Logan left.

**A/N: Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Please D**


	4. He cares for you

**A/N: Okay, here's another chapter… see I'm updating pretty quickly! Anyways, I just wanted to tell everyone, if they didn't already know, that I'm always open to suggestions. I love hearing what my readers have to say and what they think should happen; it helps a lot, especially when I have writer's block. **

**Also, for all my reviewers…yes this is a ROGAN!!!! That is the only couple I support!!!!! Enjoy!**

"Steph, I don't know what to wear!" said Rory, searching through her clothes.

"Just whatever makes Logan drool," said Steph, knowing Rory would come charging into her room any minute.

"WHAT?!" said Rory, who appeared in Steph's room.

Steph laughed, "I was just joking Rory chill."

"You were not joking, but whatever. Logan is my friend, just a friend."

"Okay, okay. You've said that a million times."

"Yeah, you would think after a million times you would quit with the jokes."

Steph just laughed and laid out outfits for Rory to choose. Rory picked one, thanked Steph, and went to go get ready.

_**Flashback**_

"_Steph? You home?" asked Rory. She cautiously walked into her dorm, scared that Dean might be there._

"_Yeah Rory, I'm here." Said Steph._

"_Hey, guess what?"_

"_what?"_

"_I'm invited to a party."_

"_Oh yea, by who?"_

"_Well you know Logan, and umm this Aussie, named Finn."_

_Steph laughed, "Finn? You met Finn?"_

"_Yea. Why?"_

"_What do you think of him?"_

"_He's well, ummm one of a kind."_

_Steph laughed, "Yup, that's Finn for you."_

"_How do you know him?"_

"_Oh, I've known Finn, Logan, and Colin, all my life."_

"_Colin? Isn't he your boyfriend?"_

"_Yea! You'll get to meet him today. We can go to the party together."_

"_Okay."_

"_You okay?" asked Steph, referring to what happened yesterday._

"_Oh yea," said Rory, "But could you do me a favor?"_

"_Sure."_

"_I just want what happened to be between you, Logan, and me. My story for the bruise, is that I bumped into a wall."_

"_Umm okay. But I have a question." _

"_Yea?"_

"_Why are you keeping this a secret? Don't feel like you have to be embarrassed about this Rory. Stuff happens. It's not your fault."_

"_I know it's just, I don't need people feeling sorry for me. You and Logan already do that."_

"_Hey! I resent that!" said Steph, faking hurt._

"_Steph, you always walk in the door before me and you make me stand outside until you checked out all the rooms. Logan calls every hour making sure I'm okay. I mean I really appreciate you guys doing this for me, but don't you think you guys are going a bit overboard?"_

"_I do not check all the rooms," said Steph, trying to defend herself. "I just check your room and the bathroom."_

_Rory sighed, "Right. Sure."_

"_And Logan doesn't call you every hour."_

"_Oh yeah? Watch. It's a minute before 4."_

_Rory's phone began to ring. "Hey Logan, I'm fine."_

_Logan laughed. "Okay Ace, just wanted to make sure. Bye see you tonight."_

_Rory hanged up and looked at Steph. "See?"_

"_Okay I get your point," said Steph, with a little gleam in her eye saying that she knew something._

"_What?"_

"_Oh nothing. It's just I don't think I've ever seen Huntzberger care so much for a girl, aside from, well me and his sister."_

"_He doesn't care about me. He's just worried."_

"_Well, Huntzberger doesn't do that either. I think someone's got a little crush on a blue-eyed girl."_

"_Please. Logan doesn't fall for girls, girls fall for him."_

"_I didn't say the certain blue-eyed girl wasn't falling."_

"_I'm not falling for him! I don't even know him."_

"_Whatever." But in the back of Steph's mind, she could tell that this party was going to be interesting._

_**End flashback.**_

"Rory, you ready?"

"Yea. Just give me a second Steph."

"Second over."

"Yea, yea, yea. I'm here."

"Wow you look hot. Someone is going to drool."

"Steph!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it. Let's go."

"Alright."

With that the two girls walked to the party.

**A/N: I know you guys were looking forward to the party, but I needed a filler chapter. Sorry. Review please.**


End file.
